Treacherous Act Number One
Despite the information that Blurr managed to steal from Starscream earlier, the 'inevitable' arrest never seemed to come. No enforcers coming to break down the door and drag him away to jail. No one jumped him while he was out and about, and no one exposed his affiliation with the Decepticons to the public and deposed him from his position. But...there was one thing. Prowl, chief of police and Prime's second-in-command, has requested that the Vosian ruler come see him at his office in Rodion, saying he has a deal to offer the seeker. ...perhaps there is still a chance he might be able to keep his life. But perhaps it's a trap. The seeker didn't expect as much anyway. Being the ruler of Vos had its perks, and one of them happened to be relative permanence. The Senate probably would not be able to rid themselves of him as easily as they would be able to rid themselves of someone who was middle, or even high caste. But there is always the off chance that they would, despite the difficulties that firing him would present. He isn't duly worried when Prowl summons him to the police station. Or is he? One can never tell with Starscream. "Prowl!" The seeker says, making a dramatic entrance (as always). "Long time no see, old friend. How is being Sentinel's second in command treating you? You don't find yourself longing for better too often?" He smirks slightly. Prowl is sitting at his workstation, going through evidence, and looking over lists of suspects, as well as examining the data he'd been given--taken from Starscream's own residence in Vos. The files contained transmission logs of communication the seeker has had with Megatron, the ring leader of the Decepticon movement. The police officer's face remains neutral and expressionless, as Starscream would probably have come to expect. Not exactly one for small talk. So why is he attempting to make it? And 'old friend'? Hah. Hardly. "Starscream, you know I don't do small talk." He answers, his optics still focused on something on the desk. "So I'm not sure why you're still attempting to make it with me." "Well, you know," Starscream says with a sly smile, "I know you're second in command and all, but you should come work for me." He slings an arm around Prowl's shoulder, smirking. "I could probably pay you a lot more." He then flies up, then sits down in the chair across from Prowl, looking for all the world as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Prowl shrugs Starscream's arm off. Ugh. What a showoff. This guy -really- got on his circuits. "Let's not get off-topic, here." He says, turning away from the workstation finally and fixing the seeker with a pointed gaze. "There has been some...new information revealed about your current affiliations, recently. I trust you know what I'm talking about, so I won't waste your time. You give us the information we need about the gladiator pits in Kaon, and I'll let you keep your position in Vos." The seeker props his feet up on Prowl's desk. "Oh, sure," he says casually, looking bored. "What do you want to know, anyway?" "Every bit of information you know, or are capable of obtaining." Prowl answers, scowling at the seeker's feet on the desk, though he doesn't move to push them off or anything. "Location, schematics, participants, audience members. Everything." "...define /everything/." Starscream says, waving a hand dismissively at the officer. "Let's see.. hmm.. I work for the dumb aft Megatron. Location? Kaon. Schematics? Defy the Senate. Participants? Well, there's me, and then..." he looks thoughtful. "All the other non-fliers. Audience members? Pretty much everyone who's heard of the Decepticons and have been to a recruiting event." He smirks. "Are you happy now?" Prowl glares at Starscream, losing his patience. "Listen, it's -your- freedom and -your- life that's on the line right now, so I -suggest- you cut the lackadaisical sarcasm. I'm not an -idiot-. We need the schematics and schedules of the gladiator arenas, so that we can put an -end- to them without the rest of Kaon being alerted to our objectives. So are you going to cooperate, or not? Because if not, I could simply arrange for you to be arrested, have your alt mode exemption status revoked, and then have you sent to the Institute to be forced into a new and MUCH LESS glorifying body than the one you have now. Do I make myself -clear-?" Starscream stands up, folding his arms and laughing out loud at the officer. "Oh, how you /do/ intimidate me, Prowl. You and your manipulation games, they were always so fun." He smirks. "Well, I suppose I could let the little black and white detective be the lucky one today, since I don't care too much for Megatron personally." He slides a data chip over to Prowl. He turns to leave. "You know, we aren't so different, you and me. In fact, I'd say we were brothers if it weren't for your .... affiliation with the unintelligent Autobots." Prowl continues to glare daggers at Starscream. If looks could kill... He takes the microchip. "Oh, and I suppose the -Decepticons- are so much more intelligent." He says wryly. "You should be the one calling yourself lucky, Starscream. If you had been someone -else-, someone without access to the information I need, you'd have been sent to the Institute and forced into a factory body by now. Either that, or on the streets as an Empty. But don't you think you've gotten yourself a free pass. You're going to -pay- for what you've done. All of it. And I don't think you'll be -smiling- any more when that time comes." His face goes back to its usual neutral look, as he turns back to his workstation. "Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind about you keeping your nice little cushion-aft life." Starscream doesn't seem worried. He waves a hand dismissively at the officer. "Whatever," he says, "there will come a day, Prowl, when you are begging on your pathetic hands and knees for MY help." And with that, the seeker transforms and flies out of the police station. Category:Kaon Uprising